


【錘基】像蒲公英的東西（一發完）

by izaya050452



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaya050452/pseuds/izaya050452
Summary: Thor跟Loki來到地球後，Thor想將自己體驗過的東西全讓Loki體驗一次，但邪神覺得煩，因為他又面臨第二次的自由落體30分鐘，跟睡眠不足。





	【錘基】像蒲公英的東西（一發完）

今天是阿薩神族降落中庭…不，是地球的第一個禮拜，他們的王心情可好了，只是地球的遷居手續有些繁雜以外，其他都會算順利，但遷居手續搞得他弟弟有些頭疼，原本應該在別處的女武神突然闖進黑髮神祇的房間裡，讓他還沒意識過來就被Valkyrja打在地板上、並被單手反壓著。

什麼遷居證、什麼土地買賣，就算是為了新阿斯嘉德，黑髮神祇還是不想跟人類有太多的接觸，而且受人類歡迎的神也不是他，但Loki現在卻因為這件事情被逼著只能說“沒問題”。

……才怪嘞！

「我拒絕，為什麼要我去。」  
「快去，大家忙都忙死了，你不是很能說嗎？這職務適合你。」

邪神翻了個白眼，要不是現在是在他房間，不然這個畫面被那個叫什麼復仇者聯盟的人看到，豈不是丟臉死…再說了女武神不知道人類有多防範邪神，她當然能說的一派輕鬆，而且她還有點喝醉了…

「原本不是Thor在處理？他才是受人類歡迎的那個。」Loki覺得精神累，他連續6天睡不好，神不不睡覺不會死，但睡眠品質差有損戰鬥力，加上Thor的旺盛精力讓他有些吃不消，當然不是半夜才開始的那種，而是天天叫他陪哥哥打電玩到三更半夜，還有那硬的跟地板一樣的床讓的他腰酸背痛，Loki心理想著還是阿斯嘉德的軟床好睡。

可惜，現在已經沒有了。

「再說，你們並不相信我。」  
「我是不相信你，但總比他被吃的死死的來的好。」

想著這幾天不斷更動的條約，邪神嘆了口氣，揮揮手要Valkyrja從他身上離開，他整理了一下被壓皺的衣服，無奈只能自己去跟人類談條件，但Loki覺得自己去也不會好到哪裡就是了，看看他們剛踏入地球的時候，邪神才剛下飛船就被奇異博士二度的自由落體…

「…他又感情用事。」

來到地球的第9天，Tony人很好的將他的某一棟大樓借給阿薩民眾借住，而Thor則呆在復仇者的基地裡，Loki當然是被哥哥拐來作伴，但他這兩天一大早就會跟著Valkyrja還有史傳奇去談土地的事，這顯得金髮神祇在基地裡有些無聊。

他隨手翻翻桌子上的新聞報紙，上面的頭條新聞就寫著“驚奇！雷霆之神想在地球長期定居”或“世界末日！邪神要在次佔領美國紐約！？”等等之類的，Thor嘟噥的說句“Loki才不會呢！”就將報紙丟到一邊的往小客廳的方向前進。

雖然說是小客廳，但其實還是相當寬敞，將人數越來越多的復仇者聯盟通通請進來都不是問題，裡面有個長形的大型沙發，Natasha正坐在沙發上跟Banner培養這幾年空白的感情。

「你們在幹嘛？」一進客廳，看著Banner躺在Natasha的大腿上，而Natasha手裡拿著一根細細長長的金屬棒子在他的耳裡來回刮搔，Thor長這麼大還沒看過有神祇互相玩耳朵，所以他有些好奇。

「…我還真不習慣你的新造型。」Natasha不是天天都在基地裡，她這9天只來了2次，每次都會忘記雷霆之神現在是頭俐落的短髮，她一邊繼續手邊的工作一邊說著，「在清理耳朵，你們沒有耳朵搔癢的困擾嗎？」

「好像沒有的樣子。」看著Banner一副快睡著的一樣，想必是蠻舒服的吧？

過了幾分鐘後，Natasha結束了手邊的工作，Banner還打了個哈欠，這真的是舒服到讓他快睡著了，他們看著一臉充滿好奇的Thor，於是Natasha開口問道，「你想試試？」

「嗯？這樣不好吧？」躺在女子大腿上什麼的，Thor這輩子也只躺過弗麗嘉的大腿，還是跟Loki一人一邊聽故事的孩童時代，過了那個年紀後就再也沒有過了。

「你是該放鬆一下心情。」Banner說著。

於是Thor恭敬不如從命的抱了顆枕頭，將枕頭放在沙發上後就躺了上去。  
燈光一照，Thor的耳朵實在是太乾淨了，顯得金屬掏耳棒沒什麼用武之地，所以Natasha換了一個，一頭毛茸茸、看起來像蒲公英的掏耳棒，這下真的是掏舒服的了。

那毛茸茸的棉花搔到Thor有點癢，不過他馬上就習慣了，又過了幾分鐘後，他開始覺得有些舒服、有些想睡，這種出體驗實在讓他食髓知味，好在他要睡著時Natasha叫他換個邊，不然Thor可能會直接睡在沙發上。

當兩邊都舒服過後，他被Natasha叫醒，這時的金髮神祇只慶幸自己抱了枕頭出來，而不是直接睡在女特攻的腿上，不然這樣多尷尬啊。

金髮神祇把玩著手上看似不怎麼樣的毛球，心理想著這舒服的東西一定也要讓弟弟試試。

「這可以借我一個晚上嗎？」  
「送你都沒問題，你看。」Natasha拉開茶機桌下的小抽屜，裡面躺著各式各樣不同的掏耳棒，真不知道是Tony有蒐集癖還是東西沒收好的結果，不過十來支的毛毛棒子的確少一支不會有人發現，於是，Thor說了聲“謝謝”之後就將手上的東西劫走了。

要不是連接客廳的大門是感應式玻璃，不然應該被籠罩黑氣的邪神給炸了，一句“我不幹了！”響徹雲霄、轟到金髮神祇的耳朵都痛到腦門去了，刺痛的耳一時半刻只聽得到嗡嗡聲，黑髮神祇之後說什麼他完全沒有聽見。

金髮神祇沒注意到自己的遊戲機畫面上出現了GAME OVER，他嘴裡叼著洋芋片、看著毛全炸了的弟弟，現在如果做出想順毛的動作一定會被小黑貓爪的體無完膚，所以Thor只是乖乖的坐在沙發上，連嘴裡的食物都不敢吞下肚。

黑髮神祇昨晚回家時的心情還沒這麼差勁，就算被人類的高層噴了一臉口水，他還是完美的擋住了，用一副事不關己的態度，而且他回到基地時，Thor還在認真地處理民眾的煩惱，雖然是跟海姆達爾遠距離心電感應（說的他們倆好像在談戀愛一樣）。

但在看看今天，穿著睡衣、短褲，連頭都不吹得雷霆之神…竟然悠閒的翹著二郎腿吃零食、打電動，依舊被螻蟻酸了大半天卻不能炸毛的邪神看到這種畫面，就算他當了一千五百年的好神明也忍無可忍，再加上駡了一大串也沒見Thor給點反應，這讓他的臉更黑了幾分。

「你到底有沒有再認真聽我說話！？」Loki將手環在胸前，面帶天真無邪的笑容，要不是他皮笑肉不笑的，不然Thor會以為他們今天談得一切順利。

「嘔…你說你不幹了…所以發生什麼事了？」  
「給我把嘴裡的東西吞了。」Thor立刻照做、不敢怠慢。

黑髮神祇一聽就知道哥哥剛剛沒在聽自己說話，他手一伸、綠色的光點就從他的指尖浮出，那疊被他收進魔法空間的合約出現在他手中，下一秒，十幾來頁又白底黑字的合約被Loki狠狠的甩在Thor臉上，不過雷霆之神才不會因為區區紙張打臉而唉疼，他只是一副不想認真看的樣子隨便翻了幾頁。

「我親愛的bro，只有沒腦子的“人”才會隨便翻翻合約就說好。」他還特地加了聲重音。當Thor開始認真看內容時，Loki才一屁股做進沙發裡，將身上的黑色西裝換成一般的T恤和長褲。

金髮神祇相信弟弟的辦事效率，但他還是被逼著認真看完，他花了點時間才將它全看了一邊，字多到讓Thor有些眼花，而且裡面有好多陷阱條例。

簡單說，Loki要了那塊奧丁似去的挪威海岸，而條件少不了是他們不能對地球造成威脅，再來就是地球受到侵略時Thor必須出面排除萬難，Loki非不得以的將自己也賠進去了，不過僅在Thor不再地球的時候這條條約才會奏效，其餘的字全是拿了擾亂高層的，無用。

「Loki，你這不是談妥了嗎？怎麼會不幹了？」Thor一臉燦笑的看著Loki，他知道弟弟在這一塊比自己能幹千萬遍，如果讓Loki知道是因為Thor這麼說，Valkyrja才去找他的話，他一定馬上將神賣給地球的世界政府。

而且那合約還是被高層討架還架後還比較像樣的，Loki連消除記憶的心態都有了，他今天用魔法把大門上了鎖，不談到自己滿意為止他們一個人都別想離開那小不拉機的辦公室。

Loki按著自己的鼻樑，又瞄了一眼看起來整天無所事事的Thor，他談妥合約時的好心情真的蕩然無存。

「只幫這次下次你自己想辦法…」黑髮神祇打了個哈欠，他有點想睡覺，但又不想回去睡那硬梆梆的床，他盯著哥哥的大腿看，想了幾秒後就直接躺在上面想要小憩。

金髮神祇知道弟弟累了，看Loki緊皺著眉頭一點都不舒服的模樣，讓他非常心疼，「Loki，有個很舒服的東西，你要不要試試？」

黑髮神祇緊閉著眼、沒有張開，「如果你是指中庭人奇怪的玩具，我拒絕。」

「這次不是情X用品，而且我試過了，你一定也會喜歡。」  
「…你敢亂搞，我就對你不客氣。」

Thor這就當是弟弟答應了，不過他把掏耳棒收在房間裡，所有只好在從抽屜裡挑一支出來，他選了一個裡面最蓬、最軟的毛毛掏耳棒，再開了盞小燈往弟弟的耳朵裡照，正當Thor捏住Loki的耳垂時，後者縮緊脖子的說著…

「癢！你是故意的嗎！？」Loki原本就有些敏感的耳朵，在Thor以前的種種玩弄下變得一摸就會發癢，現在連掏耳棒都還沒伸進去他就已經癢成這幅模樣，真不知道等等會變成什麼樣子。

「我哪有~我要開始了，你忍一下，等等就會變舒服了~」話一說完，Thor就將毛球戳進Loki的耳朵裡，他還將Loki的頭固定在自己的大腿上，這是為了不讓他突然被嚇到而起身傷到耳朵。

黑髮神祇癢的飆淚，他想起來卻起不來，他握緊拳頭想轉移注意力，但沒什麼效果，他癢到起雞皮疙瘩，連脖子都無一倖免，「快住手！好癢…Thor…住手…bro…」

金髮神祇只聽黑髮神祇的求饒越來越小聲，他緊握的手也漸漸的鬆開了，Thor就知道Loki敵不過這癢到舒服的小東西，他從裡搔到外，躺在腿上的愛人也沒有任何動靜，只有胸口微微的起伏，就算他知道弟弟已經睡下，但也沒有因此而停止手上的動作。

當Thor覺得差不多後，他將睡得香沈的Loki抱進自己房裡的軟床上，並用溫水擦拭他的薄汗及全身，Thor將自己還微濕的頭髮吹乾後才爬進被窩、摟著愛人，在他的後頸留下一個紫紅色的吻痕後才隨著Loki一起進入夢鄉。

其實Thor一直都知道Loki最近睡不好，因為床是他偷偷調換的。  
雖然一臉睡不飽的Loki讓他倍感心疼，但如果讓弟弟的床太好睡，他只會想把自己種在房裡不出門。Thor則是這麼想得“如果要種，不如讓弟弟種在自己房裡”，這樣他才有足夠的時間跟Loki培養感情，他才能告白啊。

雷霆之神原本想抱著談妥的合約向弟弟撒嬌要安慰，不過現在卻倆倆相反了。

黑髮神祇只舒服了一邊的耳朵就一覺到天亮，他懵著雙眼看著把自己摟在懷裡的手臂，他是先納悶為什麼Thor的床比自己的好睡，再來是納悶說要分道揚鑣的哥哥為什麼抱著自己睡…

他揉了揉眼睛、轉過身，看著睡沈的Thor幾秒鐘後，他將自己的臉埋進哥哥的胸膛裡，過沒多久後又睡的香沈。

阿斯嘉德的神王將未來的神后摟的更緊一些，再黑髮神祇看不見的地方，金髮神祇偷偷的笑了。

END


End file.
